


a genuine tranquil after the storm

by ragnarokenroll



Series: Mercury-Hutton King AU [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, Girls in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarokenroll/pseuds/ragnarokenroll
Summary: "Melina would probably still insist that this was a sign, and that she was just postponing the inevitable, and that she was being ridiculous. Jamie would maybe concede that one of those statements was true."Jamie and Melina know they’re in love. This is the everything that comes after. (sequel to Happy as I Have Never Been, but works as a stand-alone, as well)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!! Wow I can’t believe it’s only been a week. I’ve had this chapter ready to go for a while, so even though I don’t have the ending written out, I figured I might as well put this out into the world. 
> 
> That also means I don’t know when Chapter Two and Three are going to come out, but hopefully soon! The plan is that this chapter and the next one are going to be shorter, and then chapter three will be the biggest part of the story. I hope you like it and I’ll see you soon!! 
> 
> *title from a 1987 interview Freddie did, in reference to his relationship with Jim

The beginning of Jamie’s move into Garden Lodge was less of an event, and more of a dawning realization that she seemed to spend more of her time at Melina’s than at her own house.  
  
“You know, I thought you had moved out,” her landlord told her as she began the climb to her tiny apartment. “I haven’t seen you in days.” He was an older gentleman, who lived alone in one of the rooms downstairs after his wife had passed a few years prior. The two never had a serious conversation, but they were relatively friendly with one another.  
  
“Still live here,” Jamie confirmed with a nod. “I’ve started dating someone pretty seriously, so I’ve been spending most of my time over at theirs,” she offered as an explanation.  
  
“This wouldn’t happen to be the same person who kept calling in the middle of the night a few months ago, would it?” He asked with a squint of his eyes.  
  
“The very same,” Jamie nodded.  
  
“Well, you tell that fellow of yours that he needs to go to bed at a reasonable hour like the rest of us,” he ordered with a point of his finger, though Jamie could see that his mouth was turned upwards in good humor.  
  
“I will certainly tell… him that,” Jamie agreed. “Good seeing you,” she called as she made it to the top of the steps and slammed the door with a bang.  
  
She looked around at her broken couch and sighed. She was never one for excessive luxury but Melina’s mansion really did make everything feel lesser in comparison.  


When Jamie had brought it up to Melina during breakfast, she assumed her girlfriend would find it mildly funny like she did, and move on. Instead, Melina’s eye lit up in the way they always did when she got an idea.  
  
“You should move in,” Melina told her, as if she wasn’t suggesting a major life-changing decision at nine in the morning. “Oh come on,” she continued after seeing the look on Jamie’s face. “You said it yourself. You spend more nights here than you do at your own place. Why bother paying money for a room you’re not using?”  
There was a logic to Melina’s words.  
  
“I’ll think about it,” Jamie said slowly. Melina just grinned at her, knowing that that meant a yes.  


“That fellow of yours,” her landlord called out to her the next time she came home, “The night-owl. How serious are the two of you?” Jamie, not expecting to be interrogated on her love life as soon as she walked in the door, jumped back a bit.  
  
“Pretty serious,” she said with a shrug.  
  
“But how serious? And why hasn’t he ever come here?” He asked, his voice stern. Melina had dropped by Jamie’s several times, but of course, her landlord would never think anything of "a friend" coming over for a visit. The truth of the matter is that Jamie has never, not once, brought a man back over to her apartment. Not even a family member. “You think he’s gonna pop the question any time soon?”  
  
Jamie blinked several times, processing the question. If Melina were to ask her tomorrow, would she say yes? She possibly would. Okay, she definitely would. But would Melina say yes if she had asked?  
  
She was the one trying to get Jamie to move in, so probably.  
  
“I don’t know. Men, you know? Who can tell what goes on in their minds sometimes?” Jamie asked, being completely honest even if it had nothing to do with the question being asked. Her landlord seemed satisfied with this answer, and went back into his apartment.  
  
Jamie continued up the stairs, her head buzzing, wondering why he had brought up proposals. Melina would probably insist that it was some kind of sign. And when the hell did she start thinking of things in terms of how Melina would react as well?  


It was, in fact, not a sign. Jamie had discovered that a new potential customer had looked at the complex one of the days she had been over at Melina’s, and inquired about buying a room, but they were all full at the moment. The landlord had insisted that he was very sure that Jamie would be moving out soon.   
  
Melina would probably still insist that this _was_ a sign, and that she was just postponing the inevitable, and that she was being ridiculous. Jamie would maybe concede that one of those statements was true.  
  
She officially moved in about two weeks later.  


Melina had, to Jamie’s utter dismay, hired an entire moving crew to clear out Jamie’s tiny apartment. The groups of men, the first and last men to ever step foot in Jamie’s apartment, had made such a loud noise moving around that Jamie was amazed they didn’t wake up the entire city.  
  
“Your fellow’s still not here? Not even gonna bother helping you move into his house?” The landlord grumbled, a nightcap still on his head.   
  
“Hello Mr. Norbury,” Melina greeted him, more cheerful than anyone should be at this time in the morning as she came down the steps carrying a small cat in her arms. The cat was not Jamie’s but a stray that came by her window ledge every so often. Jamie had never fully been able to get the cat to trust her, and she had no idea why it was letting Melina carry it around like a baby.  
  
“Hello Melina,” her landlord greeted back, much brighter than before. He had really taken to Melina, though this had nothing to do with her being a celebrity. Chances are he didn’t even know what she did for a living. He just thought she was Jamie’s pretty friend who came by occasionally for tea. “It’s very nice of you to help Jamie carry everything out. I had hoped to see this fellow Jamie always mentions, but he hasn’t shown. I worry she’s settling for less than she deserves,” he continued, as if Jamie wasn’t standing _right there_. “Have you met him?”  
  
Melina’s eyes were shining in absolute delight.  
  
“Of course, though I admit I haven’t been doing much to help today, I’ve mostly been just hanging out with this little sweetie,” she said, nuzzling her head into the cat’s fur as the cat just purred away, the two looking like the picture of absolute bliss together. “I’ve met her beau a couple of times. A bit too much of an ego, I’m afraid,” she said with a shake of her head. “She could go for better, but if he makes her happy, who am I to judge?” she asked with a shrug of her shoulders.  
  
“You’ve got a good friend in her, Jamie,” her landlord pointed his finger. “Don’t let this one go.”  
  
“Oh, I don’t intend to,” Jamie said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the immortal logic of Beyonce, Jamie liked it. So she put a ring on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So this chapter is going to be a bit less structured, and more formatted into a snapshot type of story. Basically, it will jump location a lot, but I will try to establish who and where everybody is so it’s not as confusing. If this makes no sense at all, please just tell me and I’ll work on fixing it up and will edit some more. Thank you!

The first time Melina and Jamie had celebrated Melina’s birthday together, Jamie was very stressed about what to get her. When your girlfriend is a millionaire rockstar who was friends with many other millionaire celebrities, she tended not to want for much. Jamie settled on a genuine pressed four-leaf clover, something simple and from the heart. And something she was sure Melina would receive from no one else at the party. Melina had loved it, and insisted on showing it to everyone who approached her.  
  
This year, Jamie knew exactly what she was getting Melina.  
  
Even though, she was confident in her gift, she still wasn’t comfortable with the idea of having it opened in front of the rest of Melina’s party guests. So, she promised Melina she would give it to her that night, once they were alone. She was halfway sure Melina thought it was some kind of new sex position, with the way she reacted to Jamie’s request. Jamie just went along with it, anything to throw off her girlfriend’s scent.  
  
“Did you enjoy the party, my love?” Melina asked, as she stripped out of her outfit and into the silk pajamas someone had given to her as a gift that afternoon. Jamie made a mental note to track down whoever it was because Melina looked absolutely gorgeous in that shade of red.  
  
“You’ve always known how to throw a party,” Jamie answered with a laugh.  
  
“Ugh, I’m getting old,” Melina moaned as she flopped onto the bed. “I used to party for days at a time but now all I want to do is sleep,” she said as she remained spread-eagle on top of the comforters.  
  
“Does that mean you don’t want your present?” Jamie teased as she reached into her sock drawer and pulled out the gift she had hidden at the bottom. Melina sat up quickly and crawled to the edge of the bed, clapping her hands together.  
  
“Let me see, let me see,” she demanded, sounding like a toddler. Jamie just shook her head at her girlfriend’s antics.  
  
“Here it is,” Jamie said, holding out a tiny wrapped box. Melina eyed the present with curiosity, mentally calculating what it could be if it easily fit in the palm of her girlfriend’s hand. She gently took it into her hands and began to tear open the paper, letting it fall to the floor. The present, once fully unwrapped, revealed another small box with a jewelry logo on the outside. Melina’s eyes widened as she carefully pulled the lid open, and saw a lovely golden ring on the inside.  
  
She let out a gasp of surprise and looked up at Jamie to see if it meant what she thought it did. But Jamie was not standing where she was a second ago. Instead, she had bent down onto one knee, a small smile on her face.  
  
Melina was already shaking with unbridled energy, but she willed herself to remain patient, and allow Jamie to say what she needed to.  
  
“I love you, Melina Mercury. And I want to keep loving you for the rest of my life. And this ring, if you’ll have it, and me, is meant to prove that,” Jamie said with a smile, desperately trying not to stumble on her words.  
  
Melina dropped to her knees as well, placing the box on the ground so her hands would be free to cup Jamie’s face. Melina leaned in to kiss her, and the two stayed kneeling on the ground together for a moment.  
  
“I love you, too,” Melina said so softly Jamie was sure she wouldn’t have heard her is she were not two inches away from her face. “Let’s see if it fits.”  
  
Melina removed the ring from its container and slid it onto her finger. It fit perfectly. Melina’s eyes watered a bit as she looked at the jewelry on her finger, and she wiped the tears away with her opposite hand. She then turned her hand to allow Jamie to admire it as well.  
  
And then she let out an enormous yawn.  
  
“I’m going to go to bed, and then I will wake up in the morning, bright eyed and bushy tailed. And then I will be able to give this ring the appreciation it deserves,” Melina declared as if she were making a royal decree. And with that, she crawled back into bed, and patted the pillow next to her, signaling that Jamie should join her. Jamie readily agreed and climbed into bed, letting Melina rest her head on her chest as the two, both thoroughly excited and thoroughly exhausted, quickly fell asleep.  
  


There was something different about Melina when she strode into the recording studio the following week, though none of the band could tell exactly what it was. After exchanging pleasantries about how Melina’s birthday went, and extra gifts she had received, they gave the heads up to the recording booth and began working.  
  
It was nearly an hour in, when Jane was the one to finally notice what was up. Brianna was in the middle of her guitar solo, which gave her a chance to stop playing and look around. Melina was jamming along to the noise and fist pumping to the beat. Something gold was glinting around her, and Jane looked closer to see a shiny gold ring on her finger.  
  
Her eyes widened in surprised but she did not have too much time to process this before the solo ended, and the rest of the band picked back up. She snuck a few more peeks at the ring whenever she got a chance, and grinned inwardly to herself.  
  


“So, congratulations,” Jane said, as they finished up for the day.  
  
“Oh, I was wondering when one of you would notice,” Melina said with a big grin.  
  
“I noticed a while ago, just didn’t want to interrupt the flow of recording,” Jane defended, a smile growing on her face. Melina’s excitement was contagious. Melina held the ring up for Jane to see. The ring was a bit less flashy than one would have expected from the frontwoman, but it still worked. It had a gold band that twisted around a small diamond in the center, a very traditional look. “It’s beautiful,” she said, honestly. “Any plans yet?”  
  
“Not really, we’ve both been caught up in the excitement of it all. I haven’t gotten Jamie a ring yet, as well. I’m not sure if I’m supposed to do it now or if I wait for it to be a birthday present like hers was for me,” Melina said, still admiring her ring.  
  
“Whatever feels right, I think,” Jane said.  
  
“Why’re we all huddled in the corner, ladies?” Regina cut in. “Brianna and I are feeling very left out,” she said, even though Brianna wasn’t looking anywhere near them.  
  
“Do you want to tell her?” Jane asked, holding her arm out in invitation. Regina looked at Melina in suspicion.  
  
“Tell me what?”  
  
Melina didn’t answer her, and instead held up her right hand. The beautiful ring spoke for itself as Regina let out a cry of excitement, grabbing Melina’s hand and pulling it towards her. Brianna looked up at the noise and walked over, as well.  
  
“It’s beautiful,” Regina stated, holding Melina’s hand in her own as if it were a fragile object.  
  
“Congratulations,” Brianna added, looking at the ring over Regina’s shoulder.  
  
“I never thought I would care this much,” Melina admitted and Regina just beamed at her.  
  


“Kash, this is Jamie,” Melina said, leading her brother through the doorway. He held his arm out in greeting, but his face showed that he was clearly very confused about why this woman was in his sister’s house. “Do you want some tea?” she asked, suddenly.  
  
“Uh, sure. That would be nice,” Kash said, taken aback.  
  
Melina nodded and quickly left the room. Jamie and Kash both looked at each other for a moment, and then turned to where Melina had just been standing.  
  
“I’m sorry about her,” Kash said. “My sister’s always been a bit weird. It’s part of her charm, I guess.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” Jamie said, smiling as she shook her head.  
  
“Does she even know how to make tea?” He asked.  
  
“I assume Pete’s making it,” Jamie said, the two of them laughing. Jamie could tell that Kash was a lot calmer than his sister, and it was a bit refreshing. She had always wondered where Melina had gotten her charisma from, and whether it was at all hereditary. From what Melina had said, it didn’t seem to come from her parents, and her brother didn’t seem to have inherited it either.  
  
It was just another one of those Melina Mercury mysteries Jamie would spend the rest of her life trying to solve.  
  
“The tea is in the kitchen, you two,” Melina called out. Jamie and Kash looked at each other and shrugged before walking together into the back kitchen.  
  


“Kash,” Melina said, her voice turning serious. Jamie put her cup down, knowing what Melina was preparing herself to do. She had been panicking about this meeting with her brother for well over a week now. Jamie had insisted time and time again that she did not need to come out to anyone she did not feel comfortable with, but she had just responded that she had wanted her brother at the wedding. Especially because she knew her parents would not be. “I’d like you to meet my fiancé,” she said finally, taking Jamie’s hand into her own.  
  
Kash’s eyes widened, but he didn’t say anything. A moment came and went. He reached and took another sip of his tea. His lips upturned into a smile as he put the cup back down.  
  
“It’s nice to meet you, Jamie. Again,” he said with a bit of a laugh.  
  
“Pleasure’s all mine,” Jamie said seriously, before bursting into laughter. The joke wasn’t that funny but the room was so tense, she felt as if she was going to explode with discomfort. That seemed to be the crack in the dam, because soon enough the three of them were giggling like children.  
  
“I assume you haven’t told mum and dad,” Kash said, taking breaths to steady himself.  
  
“I think it’s best if they didn’t know,” Melina nodded. The two shared a soft, sad smile. Jamie didn’t know much about Melina’s upbringing, but she had to guess that whatever it was must not have been that different from Jamie’s own Catholic childhood.  
  
“I do, too. But I’m glad you told me. And I expect an invite to the wedding,” he said, looking between the two of them intensely. Jamie threw her hands up in surrender.  
  
“Why would I tell you I was engaged if I didn’t intend on inviting you?” Melina asked, her face finally untensing as if she had finally processed that the conversation had gone fine.  
  
“Mel, I’ve long since given up trying to figure out how your mind works,” Kash answered honestly.  
  


“I have something I need to tell you,” Melina told Mark, sitting across from him at his dinner table. A table that at one point in time was also hers when they shared an apartment together.  
  
“And I have something I need to tell you, too,” Mark said.  
  
“Okay, you go first,” Melina said, delaying the inevitable.  
  
“Dana’s pregnant,” Mark announced, which was not what Melina was expecting. She especially wasn’t expecting to be told so bluntly.  
  
Dana was Mark's girlfriend, who he had been seeing for just over a year now, but Melina was surprised that they were moving this fast. Ignoring the fact that Melina had a sneaking suspicion that Dana wasn’t that invested in the relationship, Mark had never been the type to move fast. Melina didn’t even think they were living together yet.  
  
“Oh,” Melina said. She saw Mark look at her expectantly. “Well, congratulations,” she cried, sitting up to give him a hug. “I know how much you’ve wanted to be a father,” she said, sinking into his embrace. “You’re going to be so wonderful at it,” she told him, letting one of his arms go to cup his face. “And I am going to spoil that kid rotten.”  
  
“I’m going to be a father,” Mark repeated in awe. The two sat there grinning for a moment before Mark spoke up again. “And what did you want to tell me?”  
  
“Well, you’ve just taken the wind out of my sails of my story,” Melina said, swatting his shoulder. “But I’m engaged.”  
  
“Oh,” Mark said, the mirror image of Melina from just a moment ago. Melina could see at least five different emotions running through his face at once. “That was quick.”  
  
Melina could have pointed out that this was around the time in their relationship that they had gotten engaged, but decided against it. She knew it was going to be hard for him when she brought it up. She couldn’t blame him for not reacting exactly the way she wanted him to.  
  
“This is a weird situation. But I am so happy. And I am happy for you, and your baby is going to be so lucky,” Melina promised, taking Mark’s hand. “And it just feels like, for once, everything is working out the way it should be.”  
  
“I really am happy for you, Melina,” Mark reassured. “And I hope Jamie wakes up every single morning knowing how lucky she is.”  
  
“We’re all lucky,” Melina insisted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I’m @ jimhuttonlesbian.tumblr.com, come say hi!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all knew what was coming.

No one was surprised when Jamie announced that she wanted their wedding ceremony to be a small affair. People were shocked, however, when Melina agreed that she did as well.  
  
There was going to be a single photographer, and no one else would be allowed to take photos. The guest list included only the closest of friends and family, and everyone was going to be sworn to secrecy about the entire situation. If anyone wanted to mention it to someone who wasn’t on the guest list, they had to clear it with Jamie and Melina first. If any news got out to the press, Melina swore she would hunt every single wedding guest down and interrogate them until she found out who the rat was.  
  
But everyone who the two had trusted had already understood why all of the privacy was necessary, and so none of them were too fazed by the party rules.  
  
On Jamie’s side, there was her mother, several of her siblings and their partners and two or three of her closest friends. On Melina’s, there was the band, Pete, her brother and his wife, a few of her closest friends as well, including, Mark Austin and his girlfriend.  
  
Neither of their fathers would be at the ceremony, so they each chose someone close to them to do the honors of walking them down the aisle. Jamie chose her mother while Melina chose Regina. Pete had happily agreed to officiate the wedding, especially considering she did not have to go through the process of becoming legally ordained. Brianna had agreed to play the piano music as they both walked down the aisle.  
  
Jamie went first, wearing a well-tailored suit as she gripped her mother’s arm firmly, feeling as if she would fall over if she didn’t have a steady hand to carry her. Her mother had already begun crying and Jamie had to look away to avoid doing the same. She stared straight ahead as they made their way down the short path cleared next to the garden that Jamie had so lovingly tended to. They really couldn’t have chosen a more perfect venue if they had tried.  
  
When they finally made it to the end, her mother removed her arm and walked back to her front row seat. Jamie couldn’t see anything behind her, looking straight at Pete, but she could hear her mother sniffling in the background.  
  
A few moments later, Brianna’s music picked up again and Jamie saw Pete’s eyes light up. She knew that Melina must have just come into eyesight, and it took everything in her not to turn around and look before it was time. The wait for Melina to walk down the aisle seemed longer than Jamie thought possible. But eventually, Melina caught up and Jamie turned to see Regina nod at both of them before returning to her seat as well.  
  
Jamie and Melina turned to each other, and Jamie felt her heart stop.  
  
Melina had chosen to go with a more traditional wedding dress. The entire thing was beautifully put-together and Jamie had a sneaking suspicion that Melina had designed it herself. The sleeves were made with a sheer-laced material that showed off her arms while the bottom of the dress wrapped tightly around her legs. She had even woven some flowers into her now chin-length hair.  
  
She was the most beautiful thing Jamie had ever seen, and Jamie was suddenly hit full-force with the weight that this stunning woman was hers. The two stared at each other for a moment, and Melina shot Jamie a big grin, noticing that her mouth was dropping open a bit.  
  
“You may be seated,” Pete told the wedding guests, and Jamie heard the shuffling sounds of people sitting back down as quickly as possible. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the love and joy of two people who have chosen to spend the rest of their lives together.”  
  
As Pete spoke her opening words, Jamie felt her hands begin to tremble, just a bit. Melina, who’s hands were intertwined with hers as they faced each other, just gripped her tighter in support. Pete’s words seemed to buzz in her head, nothing really registering until she asked them if either wanted to recite vows. Jamie nodded her head, and said that she was going to go first.  
  
“I’ve never been a wordsmith, Melina is the one between us who knows what to say, and exactly how to say it. So I am going to just keep this simple,” Jamie began, turning as the audience laughed lightly at her introduction. She turned back to Melina as she said her next part. “Melina, you are the most beautiful person I have ever met. I mean that in the literal sense, of course. But also in every other sense you can mean it. I’ve never known anyone to express as much as you, to care as much as you. You are simply the most breathtaking person I have ever met, and I am so lucky to know you. And I’m even luckier to be the one that you want to spend the rest of your life with.”  
  
Melina was looking at her with the biggest smile on her face, her mouth opening slightly, and Jamie was thrilled to see that she was taking no measures whatsoever to hide her teeth. They really did suit her, anyone who thought otherwise was just being needlessly cruel.  
  
Pete nodded at Melina, who looked dazed, seemingly forgetting that she was going to say something as well.  
  
“When I was a little girl, I would spend hours fantasizing about my wedding. It would drive my brother completely insane,” she began, nodding her head slightly to her brother who was sitting in the front row. “I had my whole life planned out by the time I was nine. I was going to make music, become famous and then get married to the love of my life. And then I grew up, and everything else came true, but I had to come to the realization that maybe, I would never have the chance to get married like everybody else. But now, I’m standing here, holding the love of my life, and I am happier now than I had ever thought was possible. You have meant more to me than you could ever imagine and now all I want to do is spend the rest of my life giving you what you’ve already given to me.”  
  
The two of them held each other’s arms for a moment and everybody was absolutely silent, save for someone in the audience who was crying loudly, though Jamie could not distinguish exactly who it was.  
  
“Saoirse Hutton, do you take Melina Bulsara to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, and trust her in sickness and in health, in adversity and prosperity, and to be true and loyal to her so long as you both shall live?” Pete asked, and Jamie was caught off guard for a moment before remembering that yes, Melina was not actually born with the last name Mercury.  
  
“I do,” Jamie said quickly.  
  
“And Melina Bulsara, do you take Saoirse Hutton to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, and trust her in sickness and in health, in adversity and prosperity, and to be true and loyal to her so long as you both shall live?” Pete repeated.  
  
“I do,” Melina said, as solemn as Jamie had ever heard her.  
  
“You two have come here today as a sign of your commitment and love for one another. Together you have pledged to share each other’s lives, for better or for worse. And with this commitment, it is with great honor I present to the group, for the first time as a married couple, Melina and Jamie. You may now kiss each other.”  
  
Melina grabbed Jamie first, and the two shared their first ever kiss in front of many of the people in the wedding party. Jamie could hear a lot of clapping, and a few whistles. When they pulled apart, Jamie looked into Melina’s eyes and was mesmerized by the fact that they seemed to be naturally glistening. They gripped each other close as they continued their walk back down the aisle. Melina was waving at everyone as if this were a red-carpet premiere and Jamie just couldn’t stop beaming.  
  


One of the many convenient things about getting married in your now-wife’s humongous mansion is that you could easily have the reception in your own home without feeling cramped or cheap.  
  
Once the two stepped foot in the house, there were already rows and rows of food prepared, and right at the center was a grand several-tiered wedding cake.  
Jamie finally let go of Melina’s arm and looked around at the beautifully-decorated hall of her home, the very room that Jamie and Melina had met in all that time ago. Guests from outside began filing in, and they all admired the decorations as well. Melina and Jamie became swarmed by groups of well-wishers and the two somehow found themselves on opposite sides of the room.  
  
As she was congratulated by each sibling, Jamie found herself stealing glances across the room at her wife, who was laughing jubilantly. One of her brothers, only two years younger than her, eventually caught on to what she was doing and began teasing her mercilessly. Her mother swatted at him but Jamie just took it all in stride. She had a beautiful wife and she didn’t care if people knew. Or knew that she knew.  
  
Eventually, after about half an hour of idle chatter, Pete stood up on a chair, and everyone turned to look at her.  
  
“I think it’s time to cut the cake now,” she announced to several rounds of cheering. Jamie was glad for the intervention and found herself making her way back to the center of the room, with Melina meeting her at the middle. They walked together to the long table of food.  
  
“You’re better with your hands,” Melina said as she handed the cutting knife over to Jamie. Regina made a loud whoop at that and Brianna nudged her with her elbow. “I meant that she cuts hair and gardens for a living,” Melina hissed back.

Jamie didn’t respond as she cut into the cake, making a near-perfect slice. She placed it onto one of the plates and handed it to Melina, who waited patiently for Jamie to cut her own slice. They both held their hands up to feed the other before shoving it into each other’s face, without any signal about what they were going to do beforehand. The group watching laughed in shock and the two just grinned at each other.  
  


Regina had repeatedly pestered Melina to let her do a speech and toast sometime during the wedding reception. Melina had initially denied her, but Regina knew exactly how to wear Melina down, a knowledge only gained with over a decade worth of friendship. Melina had eventually given in but swore that if Regina ruined this moment for her, she would track her down and shave all her hair off. Regina, not entirely convinced that it was an empty threat, nodded as she took a step away from Melina’s accusatory finger.  
  
So Melina was understandably nervous as she watched Regina climb up to the middle of her staircase so that she could look down at everybody, entirely unsure about what her friend was going to do.  
  
“Hello everyone. My name is Regina Taylor, Melina and I work together. Perhaps you’ve heard our music before?” Regina began, causing scattered laughter to break out amongst the wedding guests. “I met Melina in early 1970, when I was already in a band called Smile with Brianna here,” she said, thrusting her champagne glass over to where Brianna was standing and looking just as tense as Melina felt, “and a woman named Kim Staffell. I had no idea that the tiny girl who was so shy yet somehow already insisting she knew how to run our band better than we did, would change my life so monumentally. And I thank God every day that she did.”  
  
Jamie and Melina exchanged looks, both thinking the same thing. If Regina’s speech started this kindly, surely things were bound to go downhill soon.  
  
“I met Jamie more than a decade later. Melina had only known her for about a week or so, but she was clearly already head over heels in love,” Regina continued. Melina put her head in her hands as Jamie patted her back, grinning. Yep, there was the downhill part. “And believe me when I say, Melina is rarely ruffled by anyone. So I admit, I was more than a bit puzzled. But as I got to know Jamie better, and see the two of them together, things made perfect sense. Jamie Hutton refused to be even slightly impressed with Melina’s wealth or stardom. And that was exactly what Melina needed. I’m not sure why Jamie decided to stick around, it’s probably because Melina’s pretty hot, and allegedly a very good lay. But anyways. These two are so lucky to have found one another, and we are lucky today to witness that,” Regina nodded, lifting her glass in a toast.  
  
“Well that wasn’t bad at all,” Jamie said brightly, noticing that her wife’s face was still tinted red.  
  
“Easy for you to say,” Melina mumbled, but lifted her glass against Jamie’s anyways.  
  


They had no honeymoon plans in the near future, electing to stay in their mansion for the time being. They both waved goodbye to all the well-wishers, who stayed over ‘til the wee hours of the morning. Once two in the morning came and went, Jamie started to grow antsy, and began suggesting in a casual voice that the rest of the stragglers should head home, though the fact that she had consumed several glasses of champagne meant that it probably wasn’t as casual as she had intended.  
  
People got the hint sooner or later, and Jamie had Melina’s hand gripped tightly in hers as they both waved their final goodbyes. The door slammed shut and they turned to each other in unison, neither saying a word. Melina made a slight motion with her eyes, tilting them upwards towards the bedroom. The two began heading upstairs, giggling to themselves as they were both more than a little tipsy.  
  
“You’re my wife!” Melina exclaimed as soon as she shut the bedroom door.  
  
“I am,” Jamie agreed, laughing along. “And you’re mine.”  
  
And before any more words could be shared, Melina had sprinted over to Jamie and began kissing her as if her life had depended on it. Jamie was more than happy to reciprocate, and the two fell back onto bed in a messy pile.  
  
Melina was hastily undoing Jamie’s button up, doing surprisingly well with how much alcohol she had consumed. Jamie tried to help, but found herself at a loss.  
  
“How the hell do you undo this thing?” she said in reference to Melina’s wedding dress. Melina smiled at her and sat up, maneuvering her hands behind her back. In several fluid motions, the dress slid off of her shoulders, revealing her nude bra underneath. She lifted her legs to step out of the dress before climbing back onto Jamie and undoing the rest of the buttons.  
  
Melina had chosen to straddle Jamie as she did this, and Jamie stayed flat on her back, watching her wife. She suddenly felt the urge to stroke her wife’s face, and did not stop herself this time. Melina looked at Jamie’s hand for a moment, but did not say anything else. She moved her hands swiftly to Jamie’s trousers and had those unzipped and off of her body in a record amount of time.  
  
As soon as her hands were free, Melina leaned down and began peppering Jamie’s face in soft kisses, never staying in one spot for too long. Jamie’s mind was reeling with a mixture of alcohol and lust and she let out a gasp, holding her hands out. Melina stopped immediately and regarded her with wide eyes.  
  
“Are you alright?” She asked, her voice so soft Jamie could cry.  
  
“I’m fine,” Jamie said. “I’m more than fine,” she corrected. “It’s just… can I just look at you? Just for a moment.”  
  
Melina’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion but she nodded anyways. Jamie leant in close, and unclasped Melina’s bra. It fell down to the bed, and Jamie took a moment to take everything in. Melina sat on her knees, entirely exposed in every sense of the word, and looking more radiant than anything Jamie had ever seen.  
  
“My love, I don’t want to stop you. But you’ll have the rest of our lives to look at me,” Melina said softly, taking Jamie’s chin into her hand.  
  
“Do you promise?” Jamie asked.  
  
“I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of this much shorter project lol… though I wouldn’t exactly say that I’m done with this AU yet. Maybe keep a look-out for something else in the near future? Anyways, hope you enjoyed, even though this was nothing more than an over-indulgent wedding story. 
> 
> Also, yes, I know Freddie legally had his last name changed to Mercury, so it wouldn’t be Bulsara, but I thought it was a nice gesture!


End file.
